The invention relates to a light fixture for providing light and, more particularly, a light fixture having a mounting bracket, adaptable to a variety of angled surfaces, and a light source centered and fastened to the mounting bracket.
Known light fixtures include permanently fixed and removable apparatuses. These apparatuses also include elements that are welded and/or fastened together. Fixtures having separable pieces generally include a wall or surface mounted bracket for providing a base upon which to secure the light. These fixtures also generally include a light source and fasteners for securing the light source to the base.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,429,538 to Natale (xe2x80x9c""538 patentxe2x80x9d) discloses a wall mount having a perpendicularly extending member and a light source with a hook for hanging the light source from the end of the member. The light fixture does not provide a structure for centering the light source on the bracket and the bracket is not disclosed to be mountable to any surface other than a vertical surface, such as a wall. Also, the ""538 patent does not disclose that the light source is fastened or secured to the bracket.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,888,669 to Hanson (xe2x80x9c""669 patentxe2x80x9d) discloses a light fixture having a wall mount, where the wall mount is a pair of brackets that are fastened independently from one another to a fixed surface. The pair is then inserted into a light housing having a pair of mating receivers and a light source.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,317,164 to Karaktin (xe2x80x9c""164 patentxe2x80x9d) discloses a light fixture having a base being fixed to a generally horizontal surface and a bracket connected to the base for supporting a light source whose connection with the bracket is hidden.
U.S. Pat. No. 22,037 to Markel et al. (xe2x80x9c""037 patentxe2x80x9d) and U.S. Pat. No. 1,469,587 to Newton (xe2x80x9c""587 patentxe2x80x9d) both disclose a wall mounted light fixture having a cantilevered member for supporting a light source.
However, neither the ""669 nor ""164 patents disclose structure for centering or positioning the light source. Also, neither the ""037, ""587, ""164, nor ""669 patent discloses a door for covering the light source or a bracket adaptable to a variety of angled surfaces to increase flexibility and installation. Moreover, no reference disclosed a structure that simultaneously keeps a door to the light source in a closed position and secures the light source to the mounting bracket.
What is desired, therefore, is a light fixture having structure for centering the light source on the mounting bracket. What is also desired is a light fixture that has the light housing secured to the mounting bracket. What is further desired is a light fixture permitting both hands to be free from supporting a part of the light fixture in order to facilitate wiring the apparatus. What is still further desired is a bracket adaptable to variably angled mounting surfaces.
Accordingly, it is an object of the invention to provide a light fixture that mounts the light housing on center with the mounting bracket.
It is another object to provide a light fixture that mounts to a variety of angled surfaces.
It is yet another object of the invention to secure the light housing to the bracket while simultaneously keeping a door in a closed position.
It is a further object of the invention to provide a light fixture that does not require a user to support any part of the fixture once a light source is attached to a mounting bracket, thereby freeing both hands to electrically wire the invention.
These and other objects of the invention are provided by a light fixture having a mounting bracket and a light housing secured to the bracket. The bracket further includes a securing member for securing the bracket to a fixed surface, such as a wall. The bracket also includes an extension projecting from a surface of the securing member in a generally perpendicular direction and having a cantilevered end. The extension operates to support a housing support placed at the cantilevered end and for spacing apart the housing support from the securing member. The housing support, upon which the light housing is secured, includes a pair of inwardly tapered arms extending in a generally vertical direction upwardly from the cantilevered end of the extension. The light housing has a receiver for placing over and mating around the housing support when the arms are slid inside the receiver. To position the light housing on the bracket, a locating member connected to the bracket mates with and guides the light housing into a centered position. The light housing further includes a lighting chamber for covering and protecting a light source and a door permitting access to the light source. When in a closed position, the door has, in at least one localized area, a projecting portion extending underneath the bracket such that the light housing cannot be removed from the bracket without opening the door.
In another embodiment, the light fixture may further be mounted from a horizontal surface, such as a ceiling or overhang. The extension is generally L shaped, whereby the housing support is placed at the cantilevered end for maintaining the light housing in a horizontal position.
The portion projecting underneath the bracket may further be a tab or edge of the door. In order to provide a more secure connection between the light housing and bracket, the housing support fits snugly within the receiver. A snug fit is provided where an outer dimension of the housing support is slightly smaller than an inner dimension of the receiver. The tighter, or snugger, the fit, the more secure the light housing is mounted to the bracket.
The locating member guides and centers the light housing by mating with a recess in the receiver. The locating member is triangular shaped and mates with a similarly triangular shaped recess, whereby a point of the triangle is located in a center position.
In order to keep the door in a closed position, a securing mechanism, such as a fastener, bolt, or adhesive, may be used.
The securing member may further include a flange with a plurality of holes, thereby permitting a fastener, such as a bolt, to pass through the flange and attach to a fixed surface.
To provide power to the light source, electrical wires from a source of electricity are connection with the light source. The wires from the source of electricity may, therefore, be carried through the light fixture via a channel, or conduit, and into an electrical box to link with the wires to the light source. The electrical box being defined by the pair of inwardly tapered arms of the housing support and the locating member. The electrical box may further include an aperture for dissipating heat.
In another embodiment of the invention, a bracket is provided having a securing mechanism for simultaneously securing the door in a closed position and for securing the light housing to the bracket. The securing mechanism may be a threaded hole for receiving a fastener that fastens through the door and to the threaded hole. Similarly to the portion of door extending underneath the bracket when in a closed position, the light housing is secured to the bracket when the door is fastened in a closed position to the securing mechanism.
The bracket may further include a second securing mechanism or uses an existing securing mechanism for connecting a motion sensor or secondary light source, such as a flood light. In this embodiment, the second securing mechanism may also be a threaded hole, to which a fastener, such as a bolt, for the motion sensor or secondary light source attaches.
In another embodiment, an optional support is provided to support an optional secondary light source. The support includes a receiver having a front side, a back side, a left side, and a right side, thereby defining a receptacle. The support also includes a recess for positioning the support and the recess, which may be triangular, extends upwardly from the bottom of the back side. The support further includes a securing mechanism placed on the front side to which the secondary light source is secured and a locking mechanism placed on the front side for securing the support to the mounting bracket described above.
The locking mechanism is a spring loaded L shaped lever that is continuously in a closed position for securing the support to the bracket. Releasing the locking mechanism requires a user to compress the spring, thereby pivoting the locking mechanism.
The front side of the support may further include three angled sides resembling a geometry for a bay window. Moreover, each of the three sides of the front side may further have a securing mechanism, such as a threaded hole. Such an arrangement permits three angles in which to project light when the secondary light source is attached. The secondary light source may be a flood light.
The invention and its particular features and advantages will become more apparent from the following detailed description considered with reference to the accompanying drawings.